Such a method is used, e.g. for the connection of a smaller resistance conductor of a heating cable and a so called “cold conductor” made of copper for the connection with a power supply. A resistance conductor typically is made of NiCr-alloy. Such a conductor can not be connected to a copper conductor by traditional welding methods. Soldering both conductors causes problems by carbon inclusions in the splicing area with a reduced electrical conductivity. The same problems arise when other electrical conductors of different materials shall be connected.
According to the known method of EP 0 852 245 A2 which is concerned with the connection of a smaller resistance conductor and a larger copper conductor, first the end of the copper conductor is reduced to a smaller diameter. Both conductors then are connected by a crimp connector with a diameter that not exceeds the diameter of the copper conductor. The crimp connector is an additional element. It makes the splicing expensive. The connection has a relative high contact resistance and can cause problems during an extrusion process for applying an insulation sheath to the conductors.